Level 31
| blockers = None | candies = | spaces = 41 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | previous = 30 | next = 32 | prevtype = Ingredient | nexttype = Timed }} Level 31 is the eleventh level in Lemonade Lake and the sixteenth jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 14 single jelly squares and score at least 20,000 points in 15 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *Although the jellies are on the isolated squares and the board has an odd shape, it is still easy to pass this level as there are only 3 types of candies. *It is easy to make special candies, but with only 3 colours, there are a lot of cascades and it can be really troublesome when the cascades ruin your plans. *The jellies are worth 14,000 points (14 single jellies x 1,000 points per single jelly = 14,000 points). Hence, an additional 6,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *Never make any wrapped candies unless you can combine them with striped candies or colour bombs. However, they can explode easily due to huge cascades. *Vertical striped candies are essential due to the jellies located at the isolated squares above the large square. *Colour bombs are also essential as they can clear specific jelly squares you may need to clear and give a lot of points. **A colour bomb + colour bomb combination will result in an instant win. Earning More Stars *' Difficulty:' Easy *' Difficulty:' Easy 'Reason' *The presence of three colours makes it easy to create special candies and is essential as special candies must be used to clear the jellies. However, unwanted cascades and detonation of special candies can also occur. This in turn may ruin special candy combinations required to clear the jellies or to score a huge amount of points. *The jellies are worth 14,000 points. Hence, an additional 46,000 points for two stars and an additional 86,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The jellies can only be cleared using special candies created from the bottom rows. Moreover, none of the rows and columns where the jellies are have three horizontal or vertical squares. Hence, any huge point cascades is impossible. *With respect to the two and three star target scores, 15 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet those target scores. 'Possible Strategy' *With only 15 moves available, sugar crush is almost worthless with respect to the two and three star target scores. Hence, try to create as many special candies as possible as they are worth much more points. Notes *Orange line(s) show where the candies spawn. *Blue and pink line(s) show where the hidden teleporter(s) located. *Light blue tile(s) indicate the position of single jellies. Trivia *This level is the first level in the game that uses 3 colours and is the fewest amount of colours used. The second level to use 3 colours is level 587 in Gummy Gardens, and the third is level 621 in Taffy Tropics. Walkthroughs Gallery Category:Levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Lemonade Lake levels Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with 15 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:3-colour levels Category:Levels without blockers Category:Awkward shape levels Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Very easy levels Category:Easy levels to earn two stars Category:Easy levels to earn three stars